digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv5
Tobirama Senju lieber Larsmon^^ danke für diene begrüssung^^ ich habe mich sehr tätig gemacht und habe mir alle news der 6. staffel durchgeschaut, übrigens ist mein wissen über digimno extrem gross, da cih den anime seit der ersten folge verfolge. Ich wollte nur fragen ob mann so etwas wie 'yoshinos Lalamon' machen kann bzw. das digimon des digiritters^^ ? Lg Benutzer:Tobirama Senju :Nun, ich kann mir denken, worauf du anspielst, einige Seiten bennen die Digimon der Digiritter als eigene Charaktere, allerdings sehe ich dahinter keinen Sinn, denn es sind auch nur normale Digimon, die sich nicht von anderen unterscheiden. Etwas zur Handlung dieser Partnerdigimon steht allerdings in den Artikeln der Digiritter selbst. --LARSMON 09:17, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::na klar, aber ich würde das trotzdem gut finden, wenn man sowas machen würde...die digimon sehen zwar gleich aus, aber innen drin sind sie unterschiedlich. ::und sollten wir einen beriech über die 6. staffel machen? Benutzer:Tobirama Senju :::Es gibt keinerlei Beweis dafür, dass sich die Digimon der Digiritter in ihrer Persönlichkeit von den anderen unterscheiden. Im gegenteil, immer, wenn die selben Digimon nochmal zu sehen waren, ähnelten sie sich, wie z. B. die ruhigen Gabumon aus DA01 und Digimon Frontiers, die verspielt-naiven Agumon aus DA01 und Digimon Data Squad oder die netten Biomon aus DA01 (von Sora und aus dem Dorf). :::Zu Digimon Cross Wars steht ein Hinweis auf der Startseite. --LARSMON 09:35, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::den hab ihc schon gelesen, deshalb frag ich ja auhc..somal ne frage könnte es sein da sihr mit eurer initaitive 'rettet digimon adventure' etwas ereicht habt? denn ich hab ein bild gesehen was mich ziemlich an die alten folgen erinert....http://www.digimon-generation.org/bilder/xros-wars/V-jump-08-10-scan4-lq.jpg ::::und??? ::::Benutzer:Tobirama Senju :::::Ich weiß nicht, in wieweit dieses Projekt Erfolg hatte, allerdings kann ich das Bild hinter deinem Link auch nicht ansehen, da du von digimon-generation aus verlinkst, deren Bilder sind allerdings geschützt. --LARSMON 09:47, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::hmm ich kann es sehen..komishc..aber gehe mal auf geneartion und dann iwo findest d usehr viele links, dort steht dan scan4 dort findest es...Benutzer:Tobirama Senju :::::::Ja, ist schon klar, dass du das sehen kannst, wenn der link von meinem rechner wäre, könnte ich das Bild auch sehen, nur halt alle anderen nicht.^^ :::::::Meinst du das Bild, auf dem drei Kinder vom Himmel fallen zusammen mit Agumon, Calumon, Terriermon und Gabumon. --LARSMON 09:53, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::hmm ja genau des mein ich ^^ ::::::::vill ist das ne fusion aus allen drei ersten staffeln?? ::::::::Benutzer:Tobirama Senju :::::::::Nein, auf diesem Scan geht es um das Game Digimon Story:Lost Evolution. Ganz nebenbei signierst du falsch. Bitte verlinke in Zukunft nicht einfach deinen Namen, sondern schreibe einfach 4 Tilde (~'''), das wird dann automatisch in deinen Namen und einen Zeitstempel umgewandelt. --LARSMON 10:40, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::also ein game^^ ::::::::::ich wollte dihc fragen, wer noch admin ist ausser du? ::::::::::Tobirama Senju 11:47, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Von den Rechten her Digimon-Mercury, Gizmon, der Bürokrat Slightmon und auch das Staffmitglied MtaÄ hatte sich diese Rechte gegeben. Slightmon hatte das Wiki aber schon vor über 2 Jahren aus Zeitmangel zur Adoption freigegeben, wonach ich ein neuer Admin wurde, er ist also inaktiv und auch von Mercury und Gizmon habe ich lange nichts gehört. MtaÄ ist als Staffmitglied natürlich immer erreichbar, hat aber noch mit vielen anderen Wikis zu tun. --LARSMON 11:53, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::xD ich könnte neuer admin werden xD wie es scheint werde ich hier zeimlich oft online sein^^ ::::::::::::hmm, wird es hier eigentlic hseiten zu den armoreiern geben? Tobirama Senju 12:11, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Du meinst diese Seite hier. --LARSMON 10:14, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Seitenverfolgung-Müll Ich finde diese Seitenverfolgung Müll. Bei der alten Methode konnte man immer sehen, wo man war und was verändert wurde. Ich bin sicher nicht der einzige, dder das alte System wieder haben will. --TerriermonFan 17:47, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Das mag sein, aber darauf hab ich leider keinen Einfluss, das wurde auf allen Wikis durchgesetzt. Mich persönlich stört es eigentlich auch nicht so sehr. --LARSMON 10:14, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, wie ich herausfinde, ob die gewählte Seite verändert wurde?TerriermonFan 18:57, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was genau möchtest du machen. --LARSMON 09:32, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Vorher hatte man immer eine Liste mit den seiten, die man zuletzt bearbeitet hat. Die, die wiederum nochmals von anderen verändert wurden, wurden dann mit dicker Schrift dargestellt. Jetzt kann man nur noch einige der Seiten sehen, welche man besucht hat. Ich blicke bei dem neuen System nicht durch.TerriermonFan 10:56, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Achso, nun ich glaube du verwechselst gerade die Verfolgten Seiten mit deiner Beobachtungsliste. Auf deiner Benutzerseite müsstest du die Liste mit Verfolgten Seiten sehen, das sind einige derjenigen, die du zuletzt besucht oder baerbeitet hast, wie von dir richtig gesagt, ist dies nur eine Auswahl. Siehst du dir aber ganz oben rechts auf deinem Bildschirm das Menü an, wo Benutzerseite Eigene Diskussion Einstellungen '''Beobachtungsliste usw. steht, dann musst du dort eben letzteres anklicken, um zu den Seiten zu kommen, die du zur Beobachtung markiert hast und die dann auch fett gedruckt werden, wenn sie jemand bearbeitet. --LARSMON 12:31, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Bei mir ist da kein Link zur Beobachtungsliste mehr. Aber ich hab se woanders wieder gefunden: Wenn ich auf meiner Benutzerseite bin, wird die Liste unten rechts eingeblendet.TerriermonFan 06:55, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Lob = Ich wollt nochmal sagen, das die Artikel rund um Digimon V-Tamer sehr gut aussehen und allesamt toll geworden sind. Ich wollte schon immer mehr darüber wissen, deshalb bin ich besonders begeistert über die genaue Beschreibung. Woher hast du eigentlich die deutsche Fassung? Und was planst du als nächstes? --TerriermonFan 13:21, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Danke. Nun, es gibt gar keine vollständige deutsche Fassung, ich lese den Manga auf englisch und bringe dann hier halt deutsche Informationen. Ich mache erstmal die Specials fertig, eines fehlt ja noch und dann mal sehn, ich will erstmal nichts größeres anfangen, weil ja bald digimon Cross Wars losgeht, auf das ich mich dann konzentrieren will, damit alle User auf dem laufenden gehalten werden können. --LARSMON 09:32, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) = Guilmons Attacken = Hallo LARSMON kann ich bei Guilmon andere Attacken aufschreiben die zwar nicht im Anime erscheinen. Benutzer:DORUmonfan 11:14,9.Juli. 2010 :Die DigiPedia:Leitlinien sollten dir eine Antwort darauf geben. --LARSMON 12:53, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) =Digimon Cross Wars= lieber larsmon, ich hätte eine idee. wie wäre es mit einem digimon xross wars tea. bzw. ein team das ständig die neuen folgen schaut und zudenen neue artikel verfasst, genaue artikel? fals das möglich wäre würde ich gerne dabei sein im team? Tobirama Senju 15:47, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Daten über Shoutmon sind alle noch ausländisch. Laufen die deutschen Folgen noch nicht? --TerriermonFan 16:03, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::nein leider laufen sie NOCH nicht. Da sie erst seit dem 6.7.10 in Japan laufen. Tobirama Senju 16:07, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::@Tobirama :::Welche Infos fehlen dir denn, bis jetzt ist doch alles sehr aktuell gehalten, ich verstehe nicht, was dir zu ungenau erscheint. :::@TerriermonFan :::Wie Tobirama bereits sagte, ist Cross Wars die neue Staffel, die gerade erst in Japan angefangen hat. Genaueres über den Verlauf des Ganzen ist unter Aktuelle Ereignisse nachzulesen. Bis die Staffel nach Deutschland kommt, wird es wohl 1-2 Jahre dauern, aber genaus genommen, sind ja nur die Attacken noch aus dem Original, der Rest stimmt ja soweit. --LARSMON 07:48, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::lieber larsmon deine kleinen feedbacks nerfen mich, na klar weiss ich nciht wie das alles geht da ich hier neu bin! ::::Auf der Website von Difgimon Xross wars steht das er und Balistamon sich sehr gut verstehen. ::::mir tuts leid das ic hdir mit pickmos sehr viel arbeit gemacht habe, leider weis ich immer noch nicht wie das geht! ::::welche hinweise meinst du den? Tobirama Senju 11:10, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich nerve dich? Nun, du warst zum ersten Mal hier aktiv zum 26. Juni, das halte ich für genug Zeit, um sich mit dem Wikilayout auseinanderzusetzen. Du hast absolut recht, dass du nicht alles sofort wissen kannst, das kann von niemandem verlangt werden, allerdings kann ich verlangen, dass du dir ansiehst, wie z. B. Episodenartikel auf diesem Wiki aufgezogen werden, denn von diesen gibt es ja schon genug und wie du feststellen wirst, sehen die alle gleich aus, allerdings nicht so, wie du es vorhattest. So werden z. B. die Episoden nicht mit ihrem Titel überschrieben, sondern verallgemeinert, bei deinem Beispiel wäre das also "Digimon Cross Wars Episode 2" gewesen. Dieser Artikel ist aber noch nicht zu erstellen, da die Episode ja noch nichtmal erschienen ist, sie erscheint erst am 13. Juli, also nächsten Dienstag und vorher muss der Artikel auch nicht erstellt sein. Der Hinweis, den ich meine, ist der, der direkt auf der Hauptseite steht und alle User darum bittet mit den neuen Infos bezüglich Digimon Cross Wars etwas geduldig zu sein, da alles Neue erstmal gründlich überprüft werden muss, da es nunmal aus dem Japanischen kommt, also mit Übersetzungsarbeit verbunden ist. Im Profil der Cross Wars-Webseite steht durchaus, dass sich Zenjirou und Ballistamon gut verstehen, allerdings gibt es nicht einen einzigen Hinweis, dass Ballistamon deswegen dessen Digimon-Partner ist und Spekulationen sind eben ganz einfach nicht erwünscht. Sowohl über Zenjirou, als auch über ballistamon ist noch nicht viel bekannt, weswegen man sich eben nochmal eine Woche, vielleicht auch zwei gedulden muss. Es wird versucht hier alles so aktuell wie möglich zu halten, allerdings darf dabei auch die Seriösität nicht verloren gehen. Deswegen stehen halt z. B. noch nicht die paar vereinzelten Informationen, die es schon über Episode 2 gibt in irgendeinem Artikel, da es doch sinnvoller ist, Informationen erst einzubringen, wenn sie wirklich zu 100% sicher sind, anstatt schonmal alles, was man irgendwo aufschnappt aufzuschreiben und dann hinterher Verbesserungen vornehmen zu müssen. --LARSMON 11:21, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::jepp, du hast recht. ::::::Das bringt nur zu mehr beabeitungen wenn man Sachen einfügt die nicht zu 100% stimmen könnten. ::::::Ich dachte nur das Balistamon der Partner ist weil sie im Opening stehts zusammen sind. Dennoch könnte dass wohl nicht stimmen da es mit Shoutmon durch Taikis Digivice digitieren kann......aber ist diese neue Digitation nciht sowas ähnliche wie die dna digitation?Tobirama Senju 11:26, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich bin ganz ehrlich, ich persönlich denke auch, dass die beiden in gewisser Weise zusammengehören, aber die bisher offiziellen Daten sagen eigentlich sogar etwas anderes, denn Ballistamon gehört zu Cross Heart und der Anführer von diesen ist eigentlich Taiki. Wie du nämlich richtig gesagt hast, digitiert Ballistamon mit Hilfe von Taikis Digivice und wie du im Digivice-Artikel nachlesen kannst, ist dieses, genannt Xros Loader, das erste Digivice, welches mehrere Digimon "kontrolliert", damit könnte Ballistamon auch soetwas wie Taikis zweiten Partner darstellen. Und du hast Recht, der Digi-Cross ist eine Form der DNA-Digitation, so steht es auch bereits im Digitations-Artikel. Du siehst also, es stehen eigentlich schon so manche Infos im Wiki, es wird also wirklich versucht alles so schnell wie möglich zu aktualisieren, sofern neue Infos sicher sind. Schau dich einfach immer mal um und du wirst die neuen Infos finden, wie gesagt, nur nicht so ungeduldig. --LARSMON 11:36, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::also ich habe mich in diesem Bereich sehr getätigt. Mein Wissen über den Anime ist sehr gross. ::::::::Naja, womöglich könnte es doch auch sein das Taiki nur die DNA Digitation aufrufen kann. Ich nehme nähmlich an, das Baslistamon sich auch selber Digitieren kann. Glaubst du eig. das dieser kleine Pinke Hase der Partner von Akari wird? Ich bin sehr überzeugt das das so sein wird. ::::::::Es gab doch sehr lange Gerüchte das es eine 2. Tamers Staffel wird. Könnte es nicht sein, das alle anderen bzw. Akari und dieser junge mit braunen Haaren ein D-Power bekommen. ::::::::Man sieht doch sehr oft das Dondokomon neben Akari ist. Stell dir vor es gibt eine DNA digitation zwischen dem pinken hasen und dondokomon O.o?Tobirama Senju 11:47, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Nun, eine eigenständige Evoline wird Ballistamon bestimmt haben, aber die wird wohl in Cross Wars keine so große Rolle spielen. Dass sich Akari und Cutemon nahe stehen, wird wohl so sein, doch um sie zum Digiritter zu machen, fehlt vorerst noch ein Digivice. Und an ein D-Power denke ich absolut nicht, die sechste Staffel sollte unabhängig von allen anderen sein, so hieß es, das sieht man z. B. daran, dass Digimon in dieser Staffel gänzlich unbekannt sind, wohingegen sich die ersten fünf Staffeln immer weiter entwickelten und Digimon immer bekannter wurden. (in den realen Welten dieser Staffeln) Also ein Zurückkommen irgendwelcher Digimon Tamers-Elemente würde ich als pure Gerüchte abtun. Dondokomon und Cutemon schätze ich ein wenig so ein, wie Bokomon und Neemon in Digimon Frontiers, sie sind wohl eher Begleiter und keine wirklichen Kämpfer, aber sicher ist natürlich auch das nicht. --LARSMON 11:55, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::naja das stimmt. Täusche ich mich oder heisst das Häschen Cutemon? :::::::::::Ja genau. --LARSMON 12:20, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lieber Larsmon, ::::::::::::das ist der Artikel zu Cutemon, um Ehrlich z usein, hatte er mir Schwierigkweiten geboten, es war sehr schwer. Ich war an diesem Artikel 1 stunde dran O.o ::::::::::::http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Cutemon# ::::::::::::Ich hoffe dieser ist besser als der von Pickmon, und wird dier bei der Bearbeitung weniger Probleme bieten. ::::::::::::Tobirama Senju 15:06, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mag sein, dass er etwas besser ist, aber er ist dennoch halbfertig. Es ging mir doch auch garnicht so verstärkt darum, sondern es ging mir ums Prinzip. Deswegen jetzt noch ein letztes Mal im Guten die Bitte an dich, halte dich an den Hinweis auf der Hauptseite und unterlasse vorerst jegliche Edits in Sachen Cross Wars, ich dachte du hättest verstanden, was ich meine, Cutemon ist noch nichtmal aufgetaucht, wie soll denn dann bitte ein guter Artikel zu ihm erstellt werden. --LARSMON 08:27, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::also, ich habe den Artikel schon hergestellt weil cutemon morgen schon da ist, ich finde es schade das d uihn gelöscht hast. Mann hätte ihn bearbeiten können falls etwas hinzugefügt werden musste. Naja dann gibtes halt eben mehr Arbeit! ::::::::::::::Tobirama Senju 15:16, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Er konnte ja jetzt noch nicht bearbeitet werden, weil es noch keine Infos zu Cutemon gibt. Und wenn wir ihn, wie du sagst später erweitert hätten, dann wäre doch genau das eingetreten, wegen dem ich dich am Anfang dieser Diskussion überhaupt erst angeschrieben habe, nämlich, dass wir einfach erstmal alles aufschreiben, was wir so gehört haben und dann zig Verbesserungen an den Artikeln vornehmen müssen und genau das ist unnütz zu viel Arbeit, nicht andersherum. --LARSMON 12:11, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Mantamon :::::::::::::::bitte lösche diesen unsingen Artikel...-.-' :::::::::::::::der macht einen artikel zu einem selbst erfundene digimon -.-' :::::::::::::::würdest du den artikel zu cuzemon wieder entlöschn? weil eig stimmte alles. :::::::::::::::Tobirama Senju 19:38, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ich bitte dich daum cutemon endlich wieder herzustellen,uber pickmon gab es auch keine hinweiseTobirama Senju 19:25, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ähm, Pickmon stand damals schon Digimon Dictionary, sprich es war so ziemlich alles über es bekannt. Für Cutemon hingegen ist es ganz einfach zu früh, es kam bisher 2 min. lang vor und man hat noch keine ahnung, wie es wann zu wem steht und damit Schluss. --LARSMON 10:31, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Mammothmon = Erweitere bitte den Artikel Mammothmon um die Attacke Stoßzahn. Oder sag mir wenigstens, warum du das nicht tust.--TerriermonFan 13:40, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Dass ich bisher nicht geantwortet habe, könnte ganz einfach so zu deuten sein, dass ich noch überlege, wie ich das Ganze unterbringe, weil die Attacke von Tuskmon auch Stoßzahn heißt. --LARSMON 13:47, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt... Man könnte ja schauen, ob eine attacke nicht falsch übersetzt wurde. --TerriermonFan 14:22, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Wo bekommst du diese Bilder her? = Wo bekommst du immer diese Bilder her, die direkt aus dem Anime kommen? Die von den Attacken zum Beispiel? --TerriermonFan 14:32, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Nun, sofern ich die zeit habe mache ich die Screenshots selbst, ich arbeite aber auch mit "Bildermachern" einiger anderer Seiten zusammen, die mir ihre Bilder manchmal, wenn Not am Mann ist, zur Verfügung stellen. --LARSMON 14:34, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Gigaseadramon = Sry aber ich dachte es gibt dieses digimon nich sry nochmal. den ich habe ne gute quelle und habe nachgefragt .. leider wurde die seite gelöscht liebe grüße lulu mabusu = Wie mach ich das hier rückgängig?: = Ich hab ein Digimon Falsch benannt. "Dracugaramon" heißt eigentlich Reomon, oder auch Draymon. Kannst du das bitte schnell beheben? Ich weis nicht wie... Lg, Lobomon13 :Anstatt die Artikel zu verschieben, werde ich sie leider löschen müssen, da es sich bei ihnen um fanart handelt und der ist hier nicht erlaubt. --LARSMON 11:47, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Bin neu hier = Hi Larsmon. Ich bin neu hier, kenne den Artikel über "Wir retten Digimon Adventure" aber schon eine Weile. Find die Idee toll und dachte mir das ich euch unterstütze und es in meiner Signatur im RPG-Studio einfüge. Ich denke auch das Träume wahr werden können, daher warum nicht auch eine 3. Digimon Adventure Staffel. =D Ich habe zum Beispiel auch einen Traum und zwar den das meine Digimonstory irgendwann verfilmt wird zu einer Serie. Die Story ist aber erst zu ca. ein Viertel fertig und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Interesse hättest dir meine Digimonstory durchzulesen. Sind bisher um die 25 Wordseiten (hab noch viel zu schreiben ^^). Mich würde es sehr freuen, wenn du Zeit hättest. :Erstmal danke für deine Unterstützung und an und für sich habe ich natürlich kein problem damit, deine Seiten mal zu lesen, wenn du das willst, warum nicht. :PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Setze dafür einfach 4 Tilde (~) hinter deine Nachricht. --LARSMON 11:47, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hier scheint man keine Worddokumente einfügen zu können. Hast du eine E-mailadresse oder kann man hier auch irgendwie in privaten Nachrichten Worddokumente verschicken? ::Squall-Leonard-19 12:17, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Mit Worddokumenten kannst du hier wirklich nicht arbeiten, aber du kannst mir direkt über das Wiki eine E-Mail schicken. Den Link dazu findest du im unteren Teil der linken Bearbeitungsleiste an deinem Monitor. Dort steht sowas wie "Hochladen", "Spezialseiten" etc. und auch "E-Mail an Benutzer". --LARSMON 12:43, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Mailbirdramon = sag mal kann es sein das pteramon zu mailbirdramon digitiert... die beiden haben schon eine ahnlichkeit...was denkst du... glg Tobirama Senju(srii kan aus dem urlaub leider ned verlinken) :Nun, möglich ist alles, allerdings gibt es dazu noch nichts offizielles. :PS:Eigentlich ist es egal, an welchem Rechner du sitzt, signieren kann man von überall, du musst nur 4 Tilde setzen oder den Signierbutton anklicken. --LARSMON 13:53, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::naja bei uns hatts eben diese 4 tilde ned..... ::Tobirama Senju 13:55, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) =Lobomon13= Ich nochmal wegen vorhin das ist keine Fanart, eine Freundin hatte eine Webside mit haufenweise neuen Digimon entdeckt, und ich sollte ein paar reinstellen. Die Bilder sind zwar nicht so toll, aber daran arbeiten die noch. Ist so gesagt nur eine Skizze vom eigentlichen Digimon. Hab das mal nachgeforscht. Lg, Lobomon13 :Nun, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt würde ich mal sagen, dass du dich sauber hast verarschen lassen. Nenn mir doch bitte diese Webside, dann können wir das alles überprüfen. Fakt ist, dass mir keinerlei japanische Quellen für diese Digimon vorliegen und die Bilder ganz einfach selbstgemalt waren, die hätt eich auch erstellen können. --LARSMON 14:55, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) =Fragen= aso gibt es hier noch andere admins? ich wuerde mich sonst sehr gerne zur verfuegung stellen ^^ aso naja, ich wuerde mir natuerlich saemtliche sachen durchlesen zu beitraegen usw.. Tobirama Senju 14:14, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt besteht leider kein Bedarf an weiteren Admins. --LARSMON 15:23, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::hmmm? ich glaube das spoorowmon sich zu monitormon digitiert..kann das sein? Tobirama Senju 12:58, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Das kommt darauf an, was Sparrowmon ist. Ich bin im Nene Amano-Artikel mal davon ausgegangen, dass es sich bei ihm um das gelbe Partnerdigimon Nenes aus dem Opening handelt, weil es das einzige bisher noch unbenannte Digimon ist. Falls das stimmt, könnte deine Digitation stimmen, es könnte aber auch anderherum sein, dass Monitormon zu Sparrowmon digitiert oder die beiden haben gar nichts miteinander zu tun, auch das wäre möglich, da müsste man dann auf weitere Daten warten. --LARSMON 09:03, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::hmmm? du hast gar nicht falsch ueberlegt...... ::::wie es scheint hatt jeder der digi cross d-vice traeger zwei digimon, bzw. ein partner des richtigen partner digimon.... ::::also kiriha- mailbirdramon und greymon, taiki - shoutmon-balistamon-dorulumon........ ::::hmmm....entweder sparowmon(dieses gelbe ding) digitiert zusammen mit monitormon zu darkknightmon.... ::::oder sparowmon(das kleine gruene ding wo immer auf nenes arm ist) digitiert zu monitormon und dan zu diesem gelben ding... ::::hmm aso ausgedruckt.....nene- monitormon- und ich glaube das das gelbe ding der zweite partner ist wie bei kiriha..... ::::komisch erklaert... hast du es kaiert? Tobirama Senju 12:33, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich hab schon verstanden, wie dus minst, genauso wie ich.^^ Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass das gelbe Digimon der zweite Partner ist, es wird ja im Opening zusammen mit Nene gezeigt. Die Fragen sind halt zum einen: Führt Nene mit Monitormon und dem gelben Digimon einen Digi-Cross zu Darkknightmon durch oder ist Monitormon das Champion-Level, das gelbe Digimon das Ultra-Level und Darkknightmon auf dem mega-Level, eventuell das kleine, grüne Digimon dann noch als Rookie-Level? und: Ist das gelbe Digimon überhaupt Sparrowmon oder hat es einen anderen Namen? --LARSMON 12:47, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::ich habe mal nach geschaut und sparrow ist tatsaechlich eine luft luft oder boden luft rakete, wobei die luft luft rakete dem gelben digimon sehr aehnlich ist...sehr... :::::und oder es bedeutet ins englische als ein vogel sperrling.... :::::hmm :::::beides deutet auf dieses gelbe digimon hin.... :::::hmm.... :::::dieser kleines gruene ding (ausbildung or rookie)-> monitormon(champion or rookie sieht mir wie nach rookie aus aber wer weis)_sparrowmon(ultra) und dan zu -> darkknightmon(mega) :::::oder anderst.....gruene ding zu -> (monitormon) +(sparrowmon) digicross digitattion=darnknichtmon :::::hmm??? :::::sollte man bei den armordigitationen ausdem anime z.B bei Nefertimon nicht Gatomon als richtige Digitation einsetzten??? :::::weil ich han dieses gatomon aehnliche ding noch nie gesehen und es aehnelt nefertimon nich so sehr wie gatomon..... Tobirama Senju 13:41, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Aber es ist nunmal nicht die eigentlich offzielle Digitation, sondern wurde nur für den Anime erfunden, damit Gatomon eine Armordigitation hat, da in diesem besonderen Fall eben ein Champion-Digimon der Digimon-Partner ist. Ganz nebenbei sind Armordigitationen nie die offizielle Evoline, da sie nunmal eine besondere Form der Digitation sind, die offiziellen Evolines basieren aber auf normalen Digitationen. ::::::PS:Bitte fang das nächste mal einen neuen Absatz an, wenn du ein neues Thema ansprichst, sonst kann ich das nicht so einfach erkennen, wenn du einfach unter deinem letzten Beitrag weiterschreibst. Außerdem stimmt dann dadurch das Datum der Signatur nicht mehr. --LARSMON 11:01, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) = Schmadley = hey. tut mir leid das durch dieses ständige geändere bei manchen artikeln jetzt mehrere versionen entstanden sind. aber sentia füllt die artikel fortgehend mit schlecht formulierten oder irrelevanten infos. Schmadley 10:26, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) =Yatagaramon= Hi larsmon ich weiß ja nicht ob das hier der richtige ort ist um fragen zu stellen (weil ich ja noch neu bin) aber ich wäre froh wenn du zu meiner "bitte" stellung nehmen würdest: also, ich lese mir des öfteren artikel dieser seite durch, doch mir fällt leider immer wieder auf, dass sehr "gravierende" fehler vorhanden sind.... gerade beim thema 'synchronsprecher' lese ich immer wieder den allergrößten müll, denn das wäre alles auf wikipedia nachzulesen. ich richte diese "frage" an dich, weil du meistens die artikel bearbeitet hast. also, bevor du da irgendwo irgendwas hinschreibst, ohne dir sicher zu sein ob es denn stimmt, würde ich dich bitten es erst mal zu lassen oder es genau nach zu lesen. nichts gegen dich, ich bewundere deine arbeit :)) :Nun, ich soll Stellung nehmen: Also, dann erstmal danke sowohl für die Kritik, als auch für das Lob, gerade ersteres ist wichtig, sofern man den richtigen Ton anschlägt. Du sagst du findest Fehler in diesem Wiki, vor allem was Synchronsprecher angeht. Nun, auch ich bin nur ein Mensch, vielleicht habe ich wirklich Fehler gemacht. Das Gute ist, dass man sich auf diesem Wiki sehr leicht anmelden und dann quasi alle Artikel bearbeiten kann. Du bist noch neu, deswegen würde ich dir vorschlagen dich etwas mit den regeln, der Syntax und dem Layout zu beschäftigen und dann kannst du solche Kleinigkeiten gerne selbst ändern. Wenn du das lieber nicht möchtest, aber trotzdem eine Änderung erzielen willst, dann kannst du dies auch gerne auf demn Diskussionsseiten vorschlagen, ich und vielleicht auch anderen nehmen sich dem gerne an. --LARSMON 08:47, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = YouTube Werbung = Ich mache bald einen YouTube Channel auf wo ich alle Digimon Folgen hoch lade soll ich zu jeder Folge ein Link zu Digipedia hinzusetze oder denkst du das, das nicht nötig wäre--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:50, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Nun, wenn dir das möglich wäre, warum nicht, das wäre bestimmt eine gute Sache. --LARSMON 10:57, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Na ich muss mal Gucken mein Videos wollen gerade nicht wegen Format Problemen ich muss gucken ob ich es noch hin bekomme--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:42, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) = Hi. Ich bin's nochmal. = Ist die Story angekommen? Dachte mir ich frag mal nach, nachdem noch keine Antwort kam, auf die letzte Mail. Squall-Leonard-19 17:20, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, sie ist schon angekommen, aber ich habe sie noch nicht komplett gelesen. Ich werde dir in ein bis zwei Tagen schreiben. --LARSMON 12:04, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) = Wer ist das? = Auf den Bildern zur ersten Folge von Cross Wars sind ja die Pickmon, wie sie ein seltsames schwarz-weiss gefärbtes Digimon angreifen, wie heisst dieses Digimon? --TerriermonFan 06:42, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, auf die ich der Vollständigkeit halber auch gerne eine Antwort hätte, allerdings wurden sowohl die Digimon mit der Gasmaske, als auch die kleinen, schwarzen Digimon immernochnicht benannt. --LARSMON 10:57, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) = Länger nicht da gewesen = Hi larsmon tut mir leid das ich solang nicht hier war keine angst ich hab digipedia natürlich nicht vergessen. (Werde ab jetzt wieder öters kommen) Ähm kann ich mein profil jetzt einfach wieder erstellen? Ach ja stimmt : Metalgarurumon95 13:12, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, selbstverständlich, der Hinweis ist nur der Form halber. :) --LARSMON 13:38, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) =Kazu= hast du eig, das bild von Kazu beim Card slash gesehen???es war extrem schiwerig dieses bild aufzutreiben habe 30 minuten im googel und devianart gesucht und dann gefunden^^. naja wa shaellst du davon??? uebrigens.......wusstest du das cutemon zu dorulumon digitiert???? und zum anime...ich faende es schade wenn es nur drei digiritter geben sollte, was haellst du davon? :Ja, ich hab das Bild schon gesehen, habs doch sogar extra layoutgerecht im Kazu-Artikel eingebunden. Und bei Cross Wars sieht es nun tatsächlich so aus, als wären Taiki, Kiriha und nene die Digiritter und Akari und Zenjirou nur Begleiter, aber das wird sich wohl nicht ändern, ich glaube nicht, dass weitere menschen ins Spiel kommen werden. Naja, aber insgesamt finde ich, dass es auch so geht, die bisherigen Folgen, mit den Aufeinandertreffen der Armeen sind gut gelungen. --LARSMON 12:42, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) = Aegisdramon = Hi, wollte mal fragen, ob das Bild von Aegisdramon das richtige ist? Auf DG ist ein anderes Bild für Aegisdramon reingestellt worden. Kaisergallantmon 15:57, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Auf DG müsste dieses Bild hier sein, oder? Dieses ist bei uns im Artikel Aegisdramon Gold Mode, welches nicht das eigentlich Aegisdramon ist. Ich besitze Lost Evolution nicht und kann dies deswegen nicht aus erster Hand bestätigen, aber mit wurde diese Info von einem anderen User mitgeteilt und ich glaube es erstmal so, es sei denn ich kann es klar wiederlegen. --LARSMON 14:44, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) =Mailbirdramon Loeschen= gut Larsmon, sag mal... echt alda loesch mal Mailbirdramon, ich werde hier nicht mehr arbeiten...echt... was meinst du den mit ungeduldig, das ist ein wiki andem alle arbeiten duerffen..... du loescht eifnach alles was die anderen arbeiten wei les dir nciht passt, das hatt nichts mit ungeduld zxu tu nsonder eher an arbeiten, was ist passierrt....ist die welt unter gegangen weil ich diesen artikel angefertigt habe.. aso bei chibikamemon??????? schreib doch einfach auf die POrofilseite, Leute ich bitte unterlasst eure arbeiten am wiki, ich werde es so oder so aendern. oder schreisb vei cross wars.... nur wei ldu admi bist heisst das doch ncoh lange nicht das die arbeit von anderen nicht gut ist, naja mailbirdramon war komplet scheisse trotzdem....bei chibikamon schreibst du das gleiche hin... Tobirama Senju 16:25, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Also gut, sortieren wir das mal: :1. Über Mailbirdramon habe ich noch nicht ein Wort verloren, da ich den Artikel noch nichtmal gesehen habe. (Auch wenn du recht hast und ich, wie du ja selbst eingesehen hast, einiges zu ihm zu sagen gehabt hätte) :2. Du kommst tatsächlich zu mir, um dich zu beschweren und mich zu verleumden, nur weil du mir immernoch nicht zugehört hast, nicht lesen kannst und meine Hinweise nicht verstehen willst?? Wir haben uns nun schon mehrfach unterhalten und ich habe dich immer wieder auf mehrere Dinge hingewiesen. Eine Sache war, dass ich niemanden aus böser Absicht etwas verbieten will, sondern nur für Ordnung und Korrektheit auf diesem Wiki sorgen muss, das ist mein Job, wie du aber eigentlich auch in meinem Hinweis auf der Hauptseite lesen können solltest. Eine andere Sache war, dass ich dich gebeten hatte auf das Layout zu achten und das, zumindest bei den ersten Malen, in einem absolut höflichen und ruhigen Ton, da ich dir ans Herz gelegt hatte, dass Einheitlichkeit hier sehr viel zählt. Dennoch bist du stur deine Schiene gefahren und willst mir jetzt allen ernstes erzählen, dass ich dennoch kein Recht habe, mich aufzuregen? :3: So, nun nocheinmal zum Thema Cross Wars und ungeduld, welches so wichtig ist, dass ich es sogar noch ein 1001. Mal gesondert anspreche. Ich bitte dich, und das von ganzem Herzen, endlich zu verstehen, was das Anliegen des Hinweises auf der Hauptseite ist. Digimon Cross Wars ist die neue, sechste Digimon-Staffel und erscheint zur Zeit nur einmal pro Woche in Japan. Wie du hoffentlich bemerkt hast, wurde dieses Wiki hier immer Mittwochs (so auch heute) auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge gehalten und in der Zeit zwischen den Episoden immer weiter aktualisiert und erweitert. Ich bat dich bereits mehrmals, das doch einfach als gut zu empfinden und einfach Gedulg walten zu lassen und das Zugunsten der zu erstellenden Artikel, welche ganz einfach nicht gut werden können, wenn sie übereilt angelegt werden und dann noch 100 mal nacheditiert werden müssen. All das steht aber bereits auf der Hauptseite, um das nur nochmal zu sagen. :Abschließend ein sehr wichtiger Satz von mir: Ich möchte niemand, absolut niemandem irgendwelche rechte wegnehmen, es ist eine Beleidung an mich persönlich, zumindest fasse ich dies so auf, wenn du mir eben dies vorwirfst. Wenn ich mit Gewalt etwas hätte erzwingen wollen, dann hätt ich die Artikelo ja auch sperren können, aber das wäre ganz einfach der falsche Weg gewesen, das steht außer Zweifel. Deswegen bemühte ich mich um Hinweise, von mir aus auch mehrfach, und das so lange wie möglich in ruhiger und netter Form, um einfach an die Vernunft der User zu appelieren und um ihr Verständnis zu bitten, doch wenigstens bis zum Ende der Staffel abzuwarten. Denn, und korrigiere mich bitte, wenn ich falsch liege, du kannst nunmal kein japanisch und bekommst deine Informationen deswegen nicht aus erster, sondern aus zweiter oder vielleicht sogar dritter Hand. :Ich hoffe nun konnte dich ein wenig meinen Standpunkt verstehen lassen. --LARSMON 16:45, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :das mit mailbirdraMON, WAR TOTAL FALSCH DA WOLLTE ICH EINFACH DIESEN ARTIKEL FEST LEGEN UND SAH DAN UEBERALL DIESE RASTER.... :NAJA... :UND ZUM ANDEREN, SCHON KLAR, ICH KAN KEIN JAPANISCH ABER DA SHBANE CIH HIER AUF CROSS wars eisode gelesen, das nun chibikame zu cross wars gehoert und habe es auhc os geschrieben,..... :ja ich habe uebereagiert und entschuldige mich, werde mcih in zukunft einfach von den cross artikeln vernhalten und das alte rei nschrieben... :tut mir leid. :Tobirama Senju 19:52, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) =Monimon= hey larsmon, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen das das kleine gruene ding jetzt auch bestaetigt wurde, also mit namen, es heisst monimon und ist nenes partner... diesbezueglich ist nun sparrowmnon diese gelbe rakete.... Tobirama Senju 13:57, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ist alles schon längst eingetragen. --LARSMON 11:38, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) = Neue user = Hey larsmon! ^^ Ich habe aus verschieden foren und überall nen haufen leute aufgestöbert die sich bald hier anmelden werden. Also wunder dich nicht wenn bald ne menge neúer user hier sein werden. *grins* Hab ich gern gemacht ich hoffe wir können sie gebrauchen. Mfg: Metalgarurumon95 18:55, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :naja ist zwar gut gemeint aber, wieso sollte er sihc wundern? es gibt taeglich neue bentzer die sich anmelden und helfen... :aber trotzdem gut ein parr neue hilfsbereite haende an der seite zu wissen gute arbeit^^''' Tobirama Senju 20:27, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC)' = Viel Arbeit = Du änderst jetzt alle Artikel in der Namenserklärung? sieht gut aus, so wie es jetzt wird. aber kann man das nicht mit einem alles ändern Programm abkürzen? --TerriermonFan 08:41, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Nun ich wüsste nicht was ein "alles ändern Programm" ist.^^ --LARSMON 14:40, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) =Puma D. Jessica= Wie hast du die seiten gemacht könntest du mir es beibringen?^^ gruß Puma D. Jessica :Welche Seiten meinst du genau oder meinst du Artikelerstellen im Allgemeinen? --LARSMON 14:53, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) = Wider da = Sorry das ich so lange nicht mehr da war.Mein Router war für lange Zeit blockiert dann wurde unser Passkey geändert,mein Lappi stürzte ab und so weiter.Viele,viele Probleme doch jetzt bin ich wieder da.Entsculdigung nochmal! Vee-Master 14:43, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) = velgremon = hi. also die attacke strahl der finsternis ist falsch und ich wollte fragen ob man das noch ändern kann ? würde mich freuen :DJenja Ok 22:45, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ja selbstverständlich könnte das geändert werden, wenn du mir sagst, was genau du als falsch erachtest. --LARSMON 12:14, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Auf dem Bild schiesst Beowolfmon. Nicht Velgremon.--TerriermonFan 14:43, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Auf welchem? --LARSMON 08:49, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Auf dem rechten bei "Strahl der Finsternis". Das ist ein Teil von Beowolfmons Attacke.--TerriermonFan 14:46, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) = Digimon Cross Wars = Ich wüsste gerne, wann Digimon Cross Wars weitergeht. Es wurde schon seit einer Woche keine Änderung mehr an Cross Wars vorgenommen. --TerriermonFan 16:50, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ja es gab eine dreiwöchige Pause, aufgrund von Jubiläen anderer Anime, welche daher Doppelfolgen erhielten und Cross Wars deswegen nicht ausgestrahlt wurde. Die nächste Episode kommt leider erst nächste Woche raus. --LARSMON 12:48, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) = Wächter der Sand-Zone = Es sollte mal irgendwo geschreiben werden, wer alles Wächter der Sand-Zone war. Oder planst du das für den Sand-Zonen Artikel? Und: Wieso greifen die alle Baalmon an? Handelte es sich bei den anderen Digimon nicht meist um heilige oder gutartige Digimon? Weisst du da schon mehr drüber? --TerriermonFan 10:51, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Was meinst du mit "Wächtern der Sand-Zone"? Meinst du die Digimon, die einst die Ruinen beschützt haben? Das waren ein Angemon, ein Silphymon und mehrere Karatenmon, das ist in den jeweiligen Digimon-Artikeln nachzulesen, in einem späteren Artikel der Sand-Zone könnte das ebenfalls erwähnt werden, das ist richtig. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass in der Episodenzusammenfassung deutlich wird, warum sie angreifen, anscheinend nicht, ich werde das mal verbessern. Also sie greifen ihn ebenfalls wegen Ebemon an, dieses nahm auch damals alle Digimon unter seine Kontrolle, das wusste Baalmon aber damals nicht und erkennt es erst jetzt, als es die Digimon der Digiritter unter Kontrolle Ebemons sieht. Deswegen wendet es sich endgültig vom Bagra-Empire ab, vorher wollte es nur nicht in seiner einstigen heimat gegen Taiki und Co. kämpfen, doch nach dieser Erkenntnis schließt es sich endgültig den anderen an. --LARSMON 11:41, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) =D-Scanner= thumb Hi LARSMON Ich habe ein Bild gefunden dass das innere eines D-Scanner zeigt und ich wollte dich fragen ob es dir nichts ausmacht wen ich es unter der Kategorie "D-Scanner" hinzufügen sollte DigiFighter468 15:41, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) = Shoutmon X4 Knight Mode = Hi LARSMON Ich habe ein besseres Bild von Shoutmon X4 Knight Mode gefunden aber trotzdem schaut es aus als würde es ausgeschnitten sein. Schaue es dir mal besser an. Du bist hier der Experte DigiFighter468 17:59, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist zweifellos ausgeschnitten und dann gecleant, aber besser, als das jetzige ist es dennoch, von daher danke dafür, ich werde es sofort einfügen. --LARSMON 13:27, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) = Shoutmon X4B = Hi LARSMON Tut mir leid das ich wieder störe aber ich habe ein besseres Bild von Shoutmon X4B gefunden aber das einzige Problem am Bild is das sein name in japanisch oder so draufsteht aber wenn es dich nicht stört dann bitte ich dich das Bild zum Artikel hinzufügen Danke DigiFighter468 16:37, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Nun, es gibt bei solchen Bildern eigentlich nur erstmal nur ein Kriterium und zwar gecleant und nicht gecleant. Da sowohl dein Bild, als auch das jetzig vorhandene nicht gecleant sind, sind sie beide verbesserungswürdig, allerdings ist das jetzige wenigstens eine offizielle Darstellung aus dem Anime, das andere nur ein Artwork, deswegen würde ich sagen, bleibt es ersteinmal so, ich denke eine geclesnte Version wird bei einem solch wichtigen Digimon nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. --LARSMON 08:45, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) =DarkPain14= hey Larsmon ich wollt dich fragen,ob du mir mit Game-pedia helfen könntest,indem du Digimonspiele auf Game-pedia erstellen könntestDarkPain14 13:06, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Als gegen leistung würde ich bei den Spielen Links zu Digipedia stellen,dass wäre gut für beide Wikis.Was sagst du hilfst du mir?DarkPain14 13:28, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Nun, zumindest die bereits hier vorhandenen Seiten könnte ich dir zur Verfügung stellen, das übertragen auf dein Wiki könnte ich dabei auch innerhalb der nächsten Tage übernehmen, doch zum Erstellen vieler neuer, großer Seiten fehlt mir im Moment leider die Zeit. Hinzu kommt, dass Merchandise nicht unbedingt mein Fachgebiet ist, wenn du willst, werde ich aber mein bestes versuchen, um so viele Informationen, wie möglich unterzubringen. --LARSMON 14:05, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::danke zum Thema übertragen,ist es verboten wenn ich von hier Spiele informationen auf Game-pedia Übertrage?DarkPain14 14:22, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Informationen zu übertragen, ist natürlich nicht verboten, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du die Texte nicht nur einfach komplett kopieren würdest, sondern zumindest Absatzweise deinen eigenen Ausdruck einbaust, damit nicht genau der selbe Text dasteht. --LARSMON 14:30, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) = Armor digimon = Ich hätte eine Frage,unzwar wäre es nicht vorteilhaft wenn man bei den Digimon bei den Digitationen als Zusats spalte Armordigitationen hinzu fügen würde?Weil es ist mir oft passiert das ich nach einer regulären Digitation gesucht habe aber dann auf ine Armordigitation gekommen bin. Feemon 23:03, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC)Feemon :Verzeihung, aber ich verstehe dein Anliegen nicht ganz, suchst du nach einer Kennzeichnung von Armordigimon oder nach einer Beschreibung der Digitation oder wie ist es gemeint? --LARSMON 11:05, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich meinte auf der Seite eines Digimon zb.Armadillomon das ja Armordigitationen hatt,steht ja ::Digitationen ::digitiert aus ::digitiert zu ::mein Vorschlag wär einfach an dieser stelle Armordigitationen hinzuzu fügen weil das ein bisschen übersichtlicher ist. das sehe dan ungefär so aus ::Digitationen ::'digitiert aus''' ::digitiert zu ::Armordigitationen :::Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum du deinen edit zwischenzeitlich wieder gelöscht hast, ich habe ihn jetzt einfach mal wieder reinkopiert, denn jetzt verstehe ich ja was du meinst und kann dir antworten, es sollen ja keine Fragen ungelöst bleiben. :::Was das mit den Armordigitationen angeht, würde ich es aber für keine glückliche Lösung halten, sie auszugliedern, denn dann müssten wir ja eigentlich alle Digitationsformen einzeln beleuchten und das würde wirklich zu weit führen. Sofern ein Digimon einfach nur zu einem anderen auf einer nächsten Digitationsstufe, die nur um eine Stärkestufe höher liegt, digitiert, sollte man das Ganze denke ich in einer einzelnen Liste lassen, denn eigentlich ist die Art der Digitation ja völlig egal. Es soll nur angegeben werden, dass zu diesem oder jenen Digimon digitiert werden kann, nicht wie oder warum. Die offiziellen Digitationen sind ja immer fett gedruckt, sodass man das erkennen sollte und wenn es tatsächlich sehr besondere Digitationen sind, wie z. B. von Agumon zu Wargreymon per Warp-Digitation, dann habe ich eigentlich immer einen kleinen Freiraum gelassen, um auch das zu kennzeichnen. = Digitamamon = Verzeiung,aber ich hatte gestern im Steckbief von Digitamamon seine Art von Puppendigimon auf Perfektes Digimon geändert und du hast es zurück geändert und ich wollte fragen laut welcher quelle es ein Puppendigimon ist,denn in Digimon Adventure folge:23 und Digimon Adventure 2 folge:14 und wikimon wird es ein Perfectes digimon genannt. Mfg Feemon :Nun, zuersteinmal bei wikimon könntest du dir die Versionen angucken, früher wurden dort mal beide Arten gelistet, mittlerweile nicht mehr, weiß auch nicht warum, die sind eigentlich immer sehr genau. Naja, auf jeden Fall hatte ich gestern nach meiner Änderung als Anmerkung hinzugefügt, dass du dir die Diskussionsseite des Artikels Digitamamon mal ansehen solltest, dort wirst du sicher eine Antwort finden. --LARSMON 16:34, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) = Digimon Frontier = Hey, Larsmon! Ich bin grad dabei Staffel 4 zu gucken. Ich denke, ich werde nach und die Folgen beschreibungen mal neu und etwas ausführlicher machen =) Ich wollt fragen, obs hier in dem Wiki so ne Art "Sidebar" gibt? In die man Bild, Titel und andere Infos zusammenfassen kann. Vergleiche OPwiki oder Memory-Alpha. Dann würd ich die beim Bearbeiten gleich mit ausfüllen, wenns sowas gibt. PAdIwAnI 12:32, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Zu deiner Frage, was das soll :: Ich hab gedacht, es sei ganz nett, wenn das ganze etwas ausführlicher sei, bzw dass man dann die Artikel der Folgen sonstiges reinschreibt, wie eben Synchronisationsfehler. Halt etwas, was einem bei so ner Folge auffällt. :: Wenn dir das ganze aber zu viel/zu unnötig ist. Kann ich das ganze auch gerne lassen, dann hab ich persönlich mehr Zeit irgendwas anderes zu machen, anstatt zu versuchen, das Wiki hier vollständinger, ausführlicher, besser zu machen. :: PAdIwAnI 12:42, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) =Lupusmon= kannst du Momomon bitte nicht loeschen :So leid es mir tut, aber dieses Digimon ist nunmal Fanfic und das ist hier nicht erlaubt. Schau einfach bei unserer Seite Partnerseiten, dort findest du zwei Wikis, in denen dein Artikel besser aufgehoben ist. --LARSMON 14:08, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok ich werde es nicht mehr bearbeiten. ::Welche der Partnerseiten meinst du eigentlich? :::Ich meine die Digimon-Fan-Wikis. --LARSMON 12:37, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) = Bagra Empire = Hey LARSMON, ich habe da mal paar eine Fragen. Revolermon und Pharaomon sind doch die Beschützer der Code Crown und den 4 Digimemorys. Sie gehören doch nicht zu Bagra, schließlich schließt sich Revolvermon Cross Heart an und Pharaomon hilft ihnen Baalmon zu heilen. In epi 14 ist das Skullscorpiomon, das von Lilithmon getötet wurde der Befehlshaber wird aber von Machindramon ersetzt. Lilithmon sagt selbst, sie ernenne einen neuen Anführer. Das Icedevimon wurde ebenfalls degradiert und von Daipenmon ersetzt. Sollte im Artikel nicht stehen dass Icedevimon und Skullscorpiomon degradiert wurden? Und bei Machindramon sollte stehen dass es die Armee befehligt. So dass war alles, mfg, Espada-Kommandant 23:24, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Das mit den Degradierungen stimmt, allerdings hielt ich es nicht für so entscheidend, das zu erwähnen, da der entscheidende Kampf innerhalb der See-Zone z. B. gegen Daipenmon geführt wurde und nicht gegen Icedevimon. Das mit Pharaohmon wollte ich schon lange ändern, allerdings waren die Feiertage sehr stressig, sodass ich die letzten Tage nur zu Kleinigkeiten gekommen bin. Das wird aber alles noch in Ordnung gebracht. --LARSMON 11:53, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC)